


The Music Box Affair, Part 2: Sorry, Swills, Naps are For Kids

by Missy



Category: The Adventures of Brisco County Jr.
Genre: Dime Novels, Gen, Humor, Parody, Stylistic Parody, Tropes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 19:01:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4274463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will Brisco be able to rescue Dixie and her secret-filled music box before the Swills manage to hurt her?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Music Box Affair, Part 2: Sorry, Swills, Naps are For Kids

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DesertScribe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertScribe/gifts).



> Thank you to my beta R for her work on this piece!

  
**The Adventures of Brisco County Jr.  
By N.L. Scrimshaw**

__

!!!!Brisco and His Faithful Sidekick Bowler Bag a Fiend!

  
The Thrilling Conclusion To Our Two-Part Story!  
Heroics and Dering-Do Abound!  
Will Miss Dixie Be Saved?!!!!  


Brisco knelt beside the well-trammeled cow trail, his steely eyes tracing the track of horseshoe prints staining the bright red dirt of the open prairie. It didn’t take him very long to figure out what those hoof prints meant. An expert tracker like Brisco could tell a lost moose from a stampeding pinto quicker than a wink; these tracks were clean, and they pointed toward the east. “They’re heading to Saint Augustine’s,” noted Brisco. “To a mint-green tea room with cheap steak. Everything comes with a big basket of rolls and all pies are half priced after noon.”

“Right as always, Brisco”, said Bowler, ever the faithful sidekick. “What do you think they want with Miss Dixie?”

Brisco’s steely jaw firmed, his tanned skin glistening under the bright sunlight. “It’s likely to do with that music box of hers. She did say she was hiding a treasure in it.”

“But knowing Miss Dixie,” Bowler said, “it’s probably some treasured reminder of her childhood, or a memento of her time as a lady of liberty, not a key that’ll unlock earth-shattering secrets big enough to destroy the very foundation of the American government as we know it!” The sidekick stood up straighter, his clever eyes locking onto Brisco’s. “Do you think we can get there, save Dixie and keep her secret safe before those rotten Swills lay a finger on her?” 

“Of course,” he told Bowler calmly. “I learned how to do all of that at Harvard.”

Bowler, having never been to Harvard, immediately said, “then let’s get going.” He tucked his fingers between his lips and emitted a piercing whistle. “Comet!” he yelled, “Midnighter!”

Bowler’s horse traipsed up to him, but Comet didn’t answer his call. Brisco grinned, tilted his hat over his eyes and let out a special, piercing whistle of his own. Suddenly the stallion raced over the horizon, down the mud-caked flats and to his faithful master. Brisco met his horse with a daring running leap, pulling off a perfectly timed, expert backflip to mount the steed and grabbed its reins to pull his super-intelligent equine into a thundering gallop. The horse barreled down the path and toward the waiting town with Bowler and Midnighter at their heels.

*******

In a small, dusty room Dixie Cousins sat trussed and bored out of her mind, singing a lullaby low and sweet. The little musical interlude wasn't for her own benefit, for she knew well by now the Swill Boys’ weaknesses, and chief among them lay their ability to be completely soothed away to sleep within an instant of her trying to sing aloud to them. On any other day Miss Dixie would have been annoyed by this reaction to her talents, but in this case their reaction was a blessing. As Phil, Bill, Dill and Will (or was it Gill?) drifted off to sleep, Dixie started rubbing her rope bonds against the bed’s newel post, rubbing and rubbing the fibres till they came loose. 

“Hold on, Brisco,” she muttered, “Miss Dixie’s gonna rise again.”

Her eyes fell to her jewel box, on its side and sealed tight where the boys had left it hours ago. If she worked fast enough she would be able to preserve her treasure – but could she free herself before the dastardly Swills awoke?

  
_!!!!Will Miss Dixie Be Saved?_  
Will Brisco and Bowler Ride to the Rescue  
Or Will The Swills Ruin Brisco’s Good Looks?  
Find Out In: **Music Boxing St. Helena !!!!**  


**Author's Note:**

> I'm indebted to the [Dime Novel archive at Stanford University's Website](https://collections.stanford.edu/dimenovels/bin/page?forward=home) for shaping the prose and tone of this piece.


End file.
